Dias Escuros
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Aniversários podem ser comemorados de maneiras um tanto particulares. Shortfic, Radamanthys e Valentine, Yaoi, feita para a Primeira Guerra Galáctica do Forum Need For Fic


**DIAS ESCUROS**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: [1ª Guerra Galáctica] O Voo da Fênix; Tema: Comemoração[Projeto] Palavra de Atena, tema: [sol], Slash, CDZ, Radamanthys e Valentine.

Advertências: Um pouco lúgubre

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos:1 (one-shot)

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Aniversários podem ser comemorados de maneiras um tanto particulares.

**ONESHOT**

Um dia escuro, sombrio, sem luz alguma. Não que houvesse algo de especial. Todos os dias eram sem cor, sem sabor, sem cheiro... Ou quase.

O Meikai não era ponto turístico, não era aprazível, não tinha flores, não tinha cores, nem água límpida correndo em lindos rios margeados por árvores verdejantes.

Os rios eram de sangue, o chão era calcinado e o céu vermelho parecia apenas mostrar o sangue que por lá era derramado sem parar. Não havia vegetação, pois não havia sol. A vida era a não vida dos condenados.

Hades, o imperador daquele lugar, não era conhecido por ser bondoso, apenas por ser justo e, como todos ali eram pecadores, que não se esperasse alegria e felicidade.

O que era o pecado? Quem decidia aquilo?

Enquanto prendia mais um condenado em sua morada gélida, Valentine de Harpia tentava se lembrar de qual fora a última vez em que vira o brilho do sol, sentira o calor e a tranquilidade, a esperança daquela luz fulgindo em sua vida.

O espectro de Harpia lembrou-se do engodo que vitimara Orfeu de Lira, um espelho que o espectro de Esfinge usara para prender o cavaleiro de Atena naquele local, para sempre.

É, não havia sol, não havia luz, não havia alegria, não no meikai.

"Se continuar perdido em pensamentos talvez perca sua cabeça, ou pernas, quem sabe os braços." A voz bravia, o tom jocoso. Radamanthys de Wyvern, a súrplice roxa destacando-se no alvor do Cocytes.

"Não estou distraído, apenas pensativo. Esqueci algum compromisso?" Valentine perguntou no tom sério com que se dirigia sempre ao seu Kyoto, superior hierárquico e general.

"Ainda tem algo humano em você, não tem? Aquela parcela pela qual eu me apaixonei perdidamente?" O tom de voz de Radamanthys amainara um pouco.

Valentine arregalou os olhos verdes. Era incomum, porque não dizer totalmente inesperado, que aquele homem falasse algo daquele jeito, fora da alcova, do quarto, da cama. Oh, sim, eram um casal, fazia muitas e muitas eras, mas estavam acostumados a deixar arrulhos e declarações verbais para lá fazia muito tempo. "Do que exatamente estamos falando?" Valentine estranhava o jeito do juiz. O que haveria esquecido?

"Minha casa, em cinco minutos. Não se atrase." Radamanthys deu meia volta e seguiu com seu andar peculiar, o jeito marcial e a súrplice majestosa.

Valentine ficou ali, parado, olhando o nada, sem entender coisa alguma e tentou se lembrar. O que era? Bem, o jeito era ir. Terminou com mais uma alma e cruzou o inferno gelado até a parte mais alta, Kaina, a morada de Radamanthys de Wyvern. Ali por perto havia ainda Antenora, a morada de Ayacos de Garuda, a Ptolomeia, morada de Minos de Grifon e, por fim, a Giudecca.

Não era muito longe.

As portas se abriram para Valentine de Harpia, como era costume. Era o palácio de seu amante, afinal.

"Radamanthys?" Ali dentro podiam ser menos formais. Olhou em torno e viu uma luz mais adiante. Que horas seriam? Era difícil ter noção de horas no meikai, talvez oito da noite dos humanos. Andou com calma e entrou na sala de jantar. Viu seu kyoto sem súrplice, com uma roupa informal, bebericando uísque.

"Feliz nascimento. Mandei trazer alguma comida da superfície. Espero que goste. Há também chocolate e vinho, embora você possa abrir uma exceção e beber uísque comigo."

O ruivo apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Nascimento? "Mas hoje não é meu aniversário, Radamanthys. Eu nasci no dia 14 de fevereiro, estamos em junho!"

O juiz se levantou, passou a mãos nos fios loiros e chegou mais perto de Valentine, sorrindo para ele. Os sorrisos de Radamanthys eram raros e basicamente apenas seu amante cipriota os via. "Hoje é aniversário do dia que você morreu, Valentine, ou seja, foi quando nasceu para mim. Sei que não é bonito, mas merece uma comemoração, não acha? Temos muito pouco a celebrar por aqui, mas ter você comigo é o bastante para uma celebração digna de um rei. Que me diz?" Olhou-o com intensidade.

Valentine comandou sua súrplice e ficou apenas com uma roupa simples. Abriu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele homem... Radamanthys... Olhou-o com amor e os olhos dourados do juiz refletiram as luzes das velas nos candelabros. De repente, Valentine teve certeza que havia sol no meikai, havia calor, e, principalmente, esperança. Wyvern era seu sol, era a luz que fulgia em sua vida.

"Obrigado." Valentine pegou uísque para si. Abriria uma exceção.

"Pelo que?"

"Por brilhar." Valentine respondeu sem muitas explicações e apenas enlaçou o pescoço forte e beijou seu amado. Não, ali não era tão escuro, havia seu sol particular.

* * *

Nota da autora: Faz tempo que não publico nada de Radamanthys e Valentine e encontrei essa shortfic perdida nos meus muitos arquivos do Need For Fic. É curta, é simples, mas é inteira, cheia de força e amor. Espero que gostem.


End file.
